


Noticing

by Cakestellation



Category: Original Work
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, i dont even know how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22526341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cakestellation/pseuds/Cakestellation
Summary: An author suddenly finds themself in a seemingly endless library and is greeted by an unfamiliar voice. They have some thoughts as they turn to the source of it.
Kudos: 1





	Noticing

**Author's Note:**

> a friend and i made some new ocs and idk i suddenly felt inspired to write so i guess why not post it somewhere? its rly short but it better than nothing!

The first thing they notice about Aakil is his height.

When they first meet, Keeva is face to face not with Aakil, but his hat. It's a very pretty hat and it seems to be floating, however they doubt that this is the source of the voice that had called out to them, startling them out of their confusion of finding themself in an unfamiliar place. The owner of the hat must be quite short, even shorter than they already are, they think to themself. When Keeva moves their gaze downward, their eye now meets with a body.

The second thing they notice is his hair.

On top of this person's head is somewhat curly hair that Keeva assumes to feel soft to the touch, judging by the look of it. The thing that stands out to them is the color of it, though. The two colors to be exact. A desaturated purple on one side and a silvery tone - similar to Keeva's own hair color, but warmer somehow - that meet at the part with a few stray streaks of the opposite color going on the "wrong" side. It is an odd look to them for sure, but they think that it actually looks quite nice.

The third thing they notice are his eyes.

Glowing up at Keeva is a pair of gorgeous golden eyes. Only two of them, they note, but their own eye situation isn't exactly the norm for their kind either, so they don't dwell on that detail for long. Much more striking about these eyes is the fact that the irises seem to actually be emitting light, shining warmly into Keeva's uncovered blue one. They also realize that the eyelashes and eyebrows that go with these glowing eyes have the same color divide as the rest of the person's hair, but that kind of makes sense. 

The fourth thing they notice is his skin.

Finally moving on from the beautiful glowing eyes, Keeva finds equally beautiful glowing skin. To be exact, the soft light comes from golden freckles strewn across the person's face. The hue of the skin is a warm shade of brown and with the freckles it reminds them a little of stars in a sky stuck in an eternal sunset. It is quite the contrast to Keeva's own complexion, simple and a cold blue-grey that exudes none of the warmth that they are presented with right now. They momentarily wonder if it feels as pleasantly warm to the touch as it looks, but quickly dismiss the thought again.

The final thing they notice is his smile.

The expression the stranger gives Keeva is cheerful and welcoming. The kindness in the eyes, the slightly raised eyebrows and, of course, the smile. Illuminated by the glowing features of the face, the corners of the other's mouth are upturned with the lips stretched widely, not so widely to form a grin or smirk, but opened slightly enough to show a hint of pearly white teeth. Once more, Keeva notes the warmth radiating from the stranger - the smile might actually be the warmest and brightest feature of them all.

**Author's Note:**

> theres no feelings in this yet but eventually these two fall in love uwu uwu  
> also keeva has one half of their face covered by their hair (and in public usually also bandages) to hide their seven other eyes which is what that "their own eye situation isn't exactly the norm for their kind either" is about.. they would normally have one eye on one side and two on the other side but they have a genetic mutation that gave them five additional ones so they hide that side bc they think it looks freaky ú-ù  
> i posted a doodle of them on twitter actually, here: https://twitter.com/Cakestellation/status/1223924800999108608
> 
> also aakil is pretty as hell trust me. just trust me


End file.
